I'm Fine
by hyoRi kim
Summary: Kim jaejoong - 19 tahun, dia tak pernah merasakan kehidupan dunia luar karena penyakit yang dideritanya tapi, ditengah penyakitnya itu seseorang yang mencintainya selalu ada untuknya. FF/ Yunjae - I'm Fine/ Oneshoot, mind to RnR?


**Title : I'm Fine**

**Author : Me**

**Pairing : Yunjae [yaoi]**

**Other cast : Kim n Jung's Fam, junsu... etc.**

**Genre : Romance/ Angst**

**Oneshoot**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yunho is jaejoong's mine and Jaejoong is yunho's mine.**

**.**

**Warning : This is yunjae FF yaoi... boyxboy/ Boys Love.**

**Bayangin Jae di mv Show Me Your Love **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading…

.

Hidup dan mati seseorang merupakan suratan takdir dari-Nya, tak ada yang dapat mengetahui bahkan menghindarinya, termasuk seorang namja cantik yang memang sudah mendapat garis takdir yang seperti itu.

.

.

Author POV

.

Angin pagi itu berhembus dengan kencangnya hingga mampu menerbangkan daun-daun yang berwarna kekuningan itu.

Dibangku itu, dibawah pohon itu, terdapat sosok cantik dengan mantel tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya serta sebuah syal merah yang melingkar dilehernya, cantik.

Sosok cantik itu tersenyum hangat ditengah dinginnya udara itu, bibirnya yang pucat kini terlihat semakin pucat namun dia tetap mengabaikan udara dingin itu dan memilih untuk tetap berada ditempat itu.

"..tuan muda..." sosok yeoja paruh baya menghampirinya.

"..." sosok cantik itu hanya menoleh dan tersenyum menanggapinya, dia tahu kalau yeoja paruh baya itu mengkhawatirkannya.

"cuacanya sangat dingin, kita kedalam saja tuan muda..." ucap yeoja paruh baya yang merupakan salah satu **maid** keluarga tersebut.

Kim jaejoong - nama sosok cantik itu... hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menunjukan senyuman kecilnya. Dia hanya berada ditaman belakang rumahnya jadi lee ahjumma - nama **maid** itu tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkannya.

"..hanya sebentar..." ucapnya singkat, dua kata yang terdengar sangat indah dan lembut, itulah kim jaejoong - sosok cantik itu.

Tapi sungguh disayangkan, diusianya yang kini menginjak 19 tahun dimana remaja seusianya tengah menghabiskan masa kebebasan mereka, jaejoong hanya bisa terdiam dirumah.

Seperti terisolasi tapi itulah kenyataannya, namja cantik itu hanya menghabiskan waktunya dirumah tanpa mengenal dunia luar.

"..baiklah, hanya sebentar lalu ahjumma akan membawa tuan muda masuk kedalam..." ucap lee ahjumma mengalah, dia sedikit khawatir mengingat kondisi tubuh tuan mudanya itu yang sedikit berbeda dengan kebanyakan namja seusianya.

Gagal jantung atau penyakit lainnya yang berhubungan dengan jantung, semua itu yang terjadi dengan jaejoong. Dan selama 19 tahun menjalani hidupnya dia tak tahu bagaimana dunia luar, karena hidupnya tak jauh dari tempat tidur dan juga berbagai alat medis yang selama ini membantunya untuk tetap bertahan hidup.

"..ahjumma..." panggilnya pelan, lee ahjumma yang berdiri tepat disampingnya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan tuan mudanya itu, tuan muda yang sudah diasuhnya sejak kecil karena kedua orang tua jaejoong memanglah sibuk dengan perusahaannya.

"su-ie belum pulang?" tanyanya lirih.

Tatapannya berubah sedih, su-ie adalah panggilan kecil untuk adik laki-laki jaejoong yang bernama lengkap kim junsu. Dapat dikatakan junsu lebih beruntung darinya, sejak kecil junsu sudah mengenal dunia luar, tak sepertinya.

Dan usia mereka hanya terpaut satu tahun jadi terlihat sekali kalau sebenarnya kedua bersaudara itu terlihat sangat dekat, dan saat ini jaejoong merindukan adiknya itu.

"..belum tuan muda, mungkin sore nanti tuan muda junsu baru pulang..."

"..ne..." jawab jaejoong pelan lalu kembali terhanyut dengan pikirannya, pikiran yang selalu sama dan menyesakannya.

.

.

.

Junsu baru saja pulang, sudah satu bulan dia menjadi mahasiswa di Shinki University dan itu semakin menyita waktunya hingga dia seperti tak memiliki banyak waktu lagi untuk menemani hyungnya yang memang tak sehat itu.

"ahjumma, dimana jae hyung?" tanyanya begitu melihat lee ahjumma yang baru saja menuruni tangga menuju ruang tengah.

"dikamarnya, tapi sepertinya tuan muda tengah tertidur" jawab lee ahjumma padanya, junsu mengangguk mengerti lalu menaiki tangga dimana kamar hyungnya berada.

Cklekk...

Junsu membuka pintu itu dengan sangat hati-hati, tentu saja dia tak ingin mengganggu apalagi membangunkan hyung kesayangannya itu.

"..hyung..." panggilnya yang berupa bisikan saja, tentu saja dia tak ingin sampai jaejoong terbangun, dilihatnya wajah pucat hyungnya itu yang semakin hari terlihat semakin pucat.

Srettt...

Junsu menjulurkan jari telunjuknya kedepan hidung jaejoong, nafasnya terasa lega ketika merasakan hembusan nafas halus jaejoong walaupun terasa sangat lemah.

"..syukurlah..." batinnya lagi setelah memeriksa nafas jaejoong, kebiasaan itu dilakukannya sejak setahun yang lalu, saat kejadian yang membuat jaejoong hampir kehilangan nyawanya.

Nafasnya berhenti karena detak jantungnya yang semakin melemah, terlambat sedikit saja dia tak tahu saat itu nyawa jaejoong akan tertolong atau tidak.

Perlahan junsu mendudukan dirinya disamping ranjang jaejoong, dia tersenyum melihat jaejoong yang tertidur dengan pulas, wajahnya cantik dan kulit putihnya yang seputih salju membuatnya lebih terlihat seperti putri tidur.

"..jangan jadi putri tidur hyung, bangunlah... kami akan terus berdoa untuk kesembuhanmu..." ucap junsu pelan sambil tersenyum lirih pada jaejoong yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"yunho hyung juga, kau tahu dia begitu mencintaimu... **bertahanlah** untuk kami, hyung" tambahnya lagi yang kini dengan mata memerah, junsu menengadahkan kepalanya menahan agar air matanya tak tumpah.

"..su-ie..." suara lemah itu, junsu langsung menghapus air matanya asal lalu tersenyum hangat pada pemilik suara itu.

"kau sudah bangun hyung? bagaimana tidurmu?" ucap junsu sambil memaksakan senyumannya, jaejoong bangkit dari tidurnya lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya diranjang.

"kau menangis?" tanya jaejoong menatapnya, dia seperti tak mengindahkan pertanyaan junsu padanya dan lebih tertarik dengan mata memerah junsu.

"a-aniya... aku hanya sedih, yoochunnie menjahiliku sampai menangis..." jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil, dia tahu kalau dirinyalah yang membuat junsu sedih.

Keduanya kembali mengobrol ringan, junsu selalu menceritakan harinya pada jaejoong dan tentu saja itu karena jaejoong yang memaksanya.

Saking asyiknya mengobrol mereka tak sadar sudah menghabiskan waktu lebih dari dua jam untuk obrolan yang menurut orang tak penting itu, hingga suara pintu terbuka dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

"..malam boo..." sosok tampan itu menghampiri jaejoong yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"..yunnie..." girang jaejoong melihat sosok yunho-nya yang berada diambang pintu, yunho tersenyum hangat lalu menghampirinya dan tak lupa mencium kening jaejoong lembut.

Junsu mempoutkan bibirnya, kedatangan yunho membuat perhatiaan jaejoong sepenuhnya teralih pada namja tampan itu.

"sepertinya aku tidak dibutuhkan lagi" seru junsu cuek **pura-pura** marah, jaejoong terkekeh kecil namun junsu masih tetap dengan muka **pura-pura** marahnya.

"sana pergi" usir sosok tampan yang tak lain adalah yunho itu, tentu saja itu hanya berupa gurauan saja, junsu mempoutkan bibirnya pada yunho, **tunangan** dari hyungnya itu.

"arra arra, malam hyung..." pamitnya pada keduanya, walaupun begitu junsu tetap menghormati keduanya dan dia juga sangat bersyukur dengan kehadiran yunho yang dapat dikatakan sedikit banyak memberi warna lain untuk hyungnya.

Sepeninggalan junsu, yunho duduk disamping ranjang jaejoong menggantikan posisi junsu sebelumnya, dia tersenyum lembut pada jaejoong.

"bagaimana harimu?" tanyanya pada jaejoong, jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

"membosankan seperti biasa" yunho terkekeh sambil mengacak rambut jaejoong sayang, tanpa ditanyapun sebenarnya namja tampan itu tahu kesehariaan jaejoong.

Apa yang bisa dilakukan namja cantik itu, selama bertahun-tahunnya dirumah mewahnya tanpa kegiatan yang jelas, selain berbaring ditempat tidur.

"..kapan-kapan aku akan mengajakmu keluar..." ucap yunho yang langsung mendapat tatapan berbinar dari jaejoong.

"jinja?" tanya jaejoong antusias, yunho mengangguk mantap walaupun dia sendiri tak yakin dengan ucapannya itu.

Kondisi jaejoong lah yang membuat namja cantik itu terpaksa harus terisolasi dari dunia luar, hingga dia harus menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan berbaring ditempat tidur.

"kau sudah minum obatmu?" tanya yunho mengalihkan pembicaraan, jaejoong menggeleng tanpa dosa.

"aigoo... aku tak mengerti bagaimana cara berpikir adik bebekmu itu, dia selalu mengkhawatirkanmu tapi dia juga selalu melupakan hal penting untukmu" saat ini yunho terlihat 10 tahun lebih tua dari usianya, jaejoong tertawa lucu.

Yunho meraih beberapa tablet obat yang biasa jaejoong minum, jaejoong terlihat merenggut saat yunho menyerahkan tablet itu padanya.

"shirro, rasanya sangat pahit" jaejoong langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, yunho menggeleng melihat sikap kekanakan namja cantiknya itu.

"..boo, buka mulutmu..." ucap yunho lagi namun jaejoong hanya menggeleng tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya dengan tangan yang masih menutup rapat mulutnya.

Yunho tahu kalau sudah seperti itu sulit sekali membuat jaejoong membuka mulutnya untuk meminum obatnya, perlahan diulurkannya tangannya untuk meraih kedua tangan jaejoong.

"..yunnie..." rengek jaejoong saat kedua tangannya sudah berhasil digenggam yunho, yunho tersenyum kecil atau lebih tepatnya berupa seringai kecil untuknya.

"minum obatmu atau aku yang akan memaksamu menelan obatnya?" ucap yunho masih dengan seringainya, jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya namun tetap menggeleng tak mau.

"aku tidak mau" tegasnya pada yunho, yunho semakin mengembangkan seringainya.

"baiklah... kau yang memintanya..." seringai yunho lalu dia memasukan dua tablet sekaligus kedalam mulutnya kemudian meneguk seteguk air, dia menarik lengan jaejoong dan...

"..hmmm... yunhh..." lenguh jaejoong saat dengan cepat yunho mencium bibirnya dan memaksanya untuk membuka mulutnya.

Jaejoong merasakan dua tablet itu yang sudah berada didalam rongga mulutnya, dengan cepat pula jaejoong langsung menelan kedua tablet itu karena bibir yunho yang masih membungkam bibirnya, yunho melumat bibir jaejoong dalam sebelum dia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir jaejoong.

"..yunhhh... hhh..." desahnya setelah yunho menjauhkan bibirnya, nafasnya nampak terengah, yunho hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

"nappeun..." jaejoong memukul lengan yunho ringan, yunho lalu mengacak rambut jaejoong gemas dan tak lupa mengecup singkat bibir jaejoong yang masih mempout itu.

"..kyeoptta..." seru yunho tiba-tiba, jaejoong tersenyum malu menanggapinya.

"yunnie..." panggilnya pada yunho, yunho menjawabnya dengan gumamannya saja.

"apa aku sangat menyusahkan?" tanyanya tak terduga, yunho menatap jaejoong serius lalu menggenggam tangan jaejoong lembut.

"apa aku terlihat kesusahan?" yunho balik bertanya, jaejoong hanya menunduk.

"aku tak tahu..." jawabnya pelan, yunho tersenyum lemah lalu membawa jaejoong kedalam pelukannya.

"jangan terlalu banyak berpikir, aku... kami... sangat menyayangimu, apapun yang terjadi kami akan menjaga dan menyayangimu, selamanya..."

"..gomawo..." bisik jaejoong lalu membalas pelukan hangat yunho, jaejoong memejamkan matanya merasakan kehangatan itu.

Untuk saat ini dia ingin menikmati dan merasakan kehangatan yunho sebelum dia benar-benar tak dapat merasakan kehangatan itu, air mata jaejoong terjatuh.

"..tidurlah..." bisik yunho ditelinganya, jaejoong memejamkan matanya dengan setetes air mata yang menetes dipipi pucatnya.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya...

.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya ketika cahaya matahari itu menembus retina matanya, dia bergerak pelan lalu membuka perlahan matanya.

"..yunnie..." gumamnya pelan saat sosok tampan itu sudah tak ada disampingnya.

Dia mencoba untuk bangun lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya dikepala ranjang, sebuah kertas dengan bolpoin merah tergeletak diatas nakas kamarnya, dengan pelan jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih kertas tersebut.

.

'Morning honey... bagaimana tidurmu? kau terlihat nyenyak sekali jadi aku tak tega membangunkanmu, dan semoga harimu menyenangkan. I love you~

Jung Yunho'

.

'..i love you too, yunnie...' bisiknya dalam hati, lalu jaejoong melipat kertas itu dan menyatukannya disatu kotak khusus yang memang berisi beberapa memo yang sengaja atau kebetulan selalu ditinggalkan yunho untuknya.

.

.

.

Siang itu jaejoong kembali sendiri, dia terdiam dengan kesendiriannya itu, kalau boleh jujur dia sangat membenci keadaan itu... sendiri membuatnya mengingat semua kenyataan itu, kenyataannya akan penyakit dan kehidupan terisolasinya.

Tapi itu semua dilakukan untuk kebaikan jaejoong, dunia luar akan semakin memperburuk keadaannya, dan kini jaejoong hanya sendiri ditemani diari kecil yang selalu menemani kesendiriannya, diari pemberian kedua orangtuanya.

Mr & mrs kim sangat sibuk, bahkan mereka sering menghabiskan waktu mereka diluar negeri untuk kelangsungan bisnis mereka jadi tak pelak jaejoong hanya bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama junsu dan yunho saja.

"..unghh..." jaejoong mencengram dadanya tiba-tiba, rasanya sesak seperti ada sesuatu yang menghambat aliran darahnya.

"..hiks... ahjumma..." tangis jaejoong didalam kamarnya, hanya lee ahjumma lah yang bisa diharapkannya saat itu.

Srett...

Prang...

Jaejoong menyenggol gelas diatas nakasnya hingga pecah, air matanya mengalir... dia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya yang sakit dan semakin lemah.

"..tuan muda..." lee ahjumma menghampirinya dengan panik, dia membantu jaejoong agar kembali berbaring ditempat tidur.

Seperti perawat yang terlatih, lee ahjumma menyuntikan cairan itu kepergelangan tangan jaejoong hingga namja cantik itu kembali tenang, lalu... tertidur.

"tuan muda..." ucapnya sedih, lee ahjumma memang biasa memberikan obat penenang untuk jaejoong saat penyakit jaejoong mulai menyakitinya.

Bertahun-tahun dia merawat tuan mudanya yang sakit itu hingga dia juga mengerti akan obat dan alat-alat medis yang ada dikamar mewah jaejoong.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

.

Yunho tengah menyusun file kantornya saat pintu mulai terbuka dan menampakan sosok pria paruh baya yang tak lain adalah presdir dari perusahaan tersebut, mr jung.

"..appa..." serunya padanya, mr jung hanya tersenyum kecil.

"bagaimana jaejoong?" tanyanya langsung, yunho hanya tersenyum ringan.

"seperti biasa, terlihat pucat dan... kesakitan..."

"arra, kemarin appa bertemu dengan orangtuanya... mereka menitipkan jaejoong padamu selama beberapa hari ini"

"arraseo, tanpa disuruhpun aku akan menjaganya"

Keduanya mulai terlibat obrolan serius, hubungan yunho dan jaejoong sudah diketahui kedua keluarga itu dan mereka sangat merestuinya, bahkan setahun yang lalu yunho dengan resmi melamar jaejoong menjadi tunangannya.

"..jangan khawatir, selama kau percaya pada **keajaiban**... Tuhan akan melindunginya..."

"..appa..."

"..kita akan selalu berdoa untuknya, joongie akan sembuh" senyum mr jung pada putra sulungnya itu, yunho balas tersenyum kecil, sampai saat inipun dia dan bahkan keluarganya serta keluarga jaejoong tak pernah berhenti berdoa untuk kesembuhan namja cantik itu.

'semuanya akan baik-baik saja boo, nan jeongmal saranghaeyo...'

.

.

.

Yunho melihat arloji ditangannya, tepat pukul 08.00 malam. Dia melangkahkan kakinya di loby **jung corp**, ternyata rapat hari itu terpaksa membuatnya pulang terlambat dua jam dari jam seharusnya yaitu pukul 06.00 malam.

Yunho membuka pintu mobilnya lalu menjalankannya menuju kediaman kim, malam itu dia berniat untuk menemui jaejoong, tentu saja... yunho sangat merindukan namja cantiknya itu.

Sesampainya dikediaman kim...

Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya lalu masuk kedalam rumah mewah itu, dia tak terlihat seperti seorang tamu karena untuknya dan keluarga kim sendiri yunho sudah dianggap menjadi bagian dari keluarga itu.

"..malam su..." sapanya ketika melihat junsu yang tengah santai diruang keluarga, junsu menoleh saat namanya disebut.

"oh hyung, jae hyung ada dikamarnya tapi sepertinya dia sudah tertidur..."

"arraseo, aku akan melihatnya"

Yunho melewati junsu lalu menaiki tangga menuju kamar jaejoong, dan dilihatnya jaejoong yang memanglah sudah tertidur pulas seperti seorang putri tidur.

Tak ingin membangunkannya, yunho duduk disampingnya sambil mengamati wajah pulasnya yang terlihat pucat namun tak mengurangi kecantikannya sedikitpun, dan kini pandangannya beralih pada tangan jaejoong yang tengah memegang sebuah buku kecil.

Srett...

Dengan hati-hati sekali yunho meraih buku itu, awalnya dia hanya ingin jaejoong tidur nyaman tanpa menggenggam apapun ditangannya, namun setelah melihat buku kecil yang sempat digenggam jaejoong itu, yunho sedikit penasaran untuk melihat isinya.

.

**Joongie's Diary**

.

Itulah kalimat yang tertera dihalaman pertama buku kecil, yang kini yunho ketahui sebagai diari dari jaejoongnya.

Yunho kembali menggerakan tangannya kemudian membuka halaman kedua diari berwarna putih tersebut.

.

**26 Januari**...

Kim jaejoong imnida, umma memberiku diari ini tepat diulangtahunku yang ke-16, umma bilang tulislah semua yang aku rasakan dibuku ini, umma juga menangis saat menyerahkan buku yang kusebut diari ini... 'mianhae' berkali-kali umma melapalkan kata itu, aku hanya tersenyum... **gwenchanayo** umma, **i'm fine**...

.

**26 Februari**...

Umma mengatakan kalau namja itu bernama **Jung Yunho**, dia lima tahun diatasku, ahh... yunho hyung, **jeongmal saranghae**...

Oh tidak, aku merasakan wajahku yang memanas... sadarlah jaejoongie, yunho hyung mungkin sudah memiliki kekasih, dia baik dan juga tampan, tak akan ada yang menolaknya.

Lupakan...

.

Yunho tersenyum kecil, dia senang saat nama dirinya tertulis didalam buku diari itu, dimana dengan kata lain yunho sudah menjadi bagian dari memori jaejoong didiari tersebut.

.

**10 Juni**...

Yunho hyung menyatakan perasaannya padaku, aku sangat bahagia... itu seperti aku sangat rela jika Tuhan mencabut nyawaku esok harinya. **Saranghae hyung**...

.

'..seharusnya kau tak tak boleh mengatakan itu boo, jahat sekali jika Tuhan mencabut nyawamu... lalu bagaimana denganku?' batin yunho lalu menatap jaejoong yang terlelap dengan tidurnya, seperti biasa... kulit putih pucat menghiasi wajahnya.

Kemudian yunho menutup buku diari itu, dia meletakannya tepat diatas nakas jaejoong lalu kembali mengamati wajah damai jaejoong ketika tertidur.

"..unghh... nghh..." tiba-tiba yunho melihat perubahan raut muka jaejoong, namja cantik itu terlihat kesulitan bernafas dengan kedua tangannya yang mencengkram jantungnya kuat.

"..joongie..." yunho bangun dari duduknya lalu menggenggam tangan jaejoong khawatir, namun sesaat kemudian yunho melihat tangan jaejoong yang berhenti meremas dadanya lalu kembali tenang dengan tidurnya.

Yunho terdiam, tanpa terasa air matanya menetes begitu saja, itu bukan pertama kalinya dia melihat jaejoong yang tiba-tiba kesakitan seperti itu.

Tangannya kembali terulur untuk meraih diari yang sempat diletakannya diatas nakas itu, perlahan dibukanya lembaran diari itu hingga dia menemukan kata yang cukup membuatnya sakit dan menahan nafasnya.

.

**Sick enough to die...**

Sakit... rasanya sakit sekali seperti malaikat maut yang sudah berada dihadapanku, aku merasakan tubuhku yang semakin hari semakin melemah.

Rasanya sangat sakit hanya untuk sekedar menarik nafas atau menggerakan jariku, Tuhan... kumohon, jangan ambil nyawaku, ..setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Aku masih ingin melihat umma, appa, junsu, dan juga yunnie... mereka alasanku untuk tetap** bertahan**, aku menyayangi mereka.

Rasa sakit ini, tak apa jika aku dapat terus melihat senyum mereka, **bertahanlah** jaejoongie... **bertahan** untuk orang-orang yang menyayangimu,** nan gwenchanayo**.

.

Yunho meremas tangannya kuat, dia tahu bagaimana sulitnya jaejoong menahan rasa sakit dan kondisinya yang semakin hari semakin melemah tapi dia tak tahu kalau jaejoong benar-benar semenderita itu.

.

...

**Gwenchana**, aku akan menahan rasa sakit ini untuk mereka... hikss... tapi aku menangis, menangis dengan rasa sakitku yang tak tertahankan ini.

Sangat sakit hingga aku benar-benar ingin mengakhiri hidupku.

Mianhae, jeongmal mianhaeyo.

.

Kali ini yunho tak bisa menahan isak tangisnya, dia merasa sangat jahat dengan secara tak langsung terus memaksakan jaejoong untuk tetap **bertahan**. Dia, junsu serta keluarganya terus mengharapkan kesembuhan jaejoong, tapi mereka tak tahu kalau dibalik itu, jaejoong lah yang berjuang untuk mereka.

Menahan rasa sakit dan terus memaksakan senyumannya, '..**nan gwenchanayo**...' selalu, kata itu yang selalu diucapkannya. Yunho menatap jaejoong yang terbaring itu dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"..tapi apakah salah jika kami mengharapkan kau yang tersenyum seolah rasa sakit itu menguap begitu saja, apa itu salah..." yunho terisak, diamatinya wajah pucat jaejoong yang memang semakin hari terlihat semakin memucat itu dengan perasaan bersalah.

"sesakit itukah? joongie..." yunho seperti sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, dia menatap dalam wajah pucat jaejoong yang nampak tertidur dengan pulas itu.

"..tidurlah... 'tidurlah' jika kau benar-benar lelah... sungguh kami tak apa" isak yunho tak tahu harus berbuat apa, dia menangis.

Disisi lain dia sangat mencintai jaejoong dan ingin namja cantik itu untuk tetap **bertahan** untuknya ataupun untuk keluarganya, tapi... dia juga tak ingin memaksakan jaejoong menahan rasa sakitnya demi mereka yang selalu menunggu senyumannya disetiap harinya.

"..**aniya**... joongie, **mianhae**... tapi aku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku..." tangis yunho sambil meracau tak jelas, dia menggenggam lengan jaejoong erat.

Dan dibalik pintu itu...

Junsu menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan air mata yang sudah tak terbendungnya, dia juga sangat tahu bagaimana sakitnya jaejoong melawan penyakitnya, tapi dia juga dengan egoisnya selalu mengharapkan jaejoong untuk tetap **bertahan**.

"..hikss... **mianhae** hyung... **mianhae**..." isaknya dibalik tembok itu.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu...

.

Yunho kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dikantor, tugasnya semakin berat saja mengingat dia yang merupakan pewaris tunggal dari perusahan raksasa tersebut, **jung corp**. Siang itu yunho tengah memeriksa laporan dari sekretarisnya saat telefon kantornya berbunyi.

"..jung yunho imnida..." ucap yunho begitu telefon tersebut tersambung.

"..tuan muda, sesuatu yang buruk terjadi... tuan muda joongie kembali drop dan kami-"

"arraseo, aku akan segera kesana" potong yunho cepat lalu mematikan sambungannya, raut wajahnya menunjukan kekhawatiran yang terganbar jelas, terlebih nada suara lee ahjumma yang terdengar sangat panik diujung telefon itu membuatnya semakin bertambah khawatir.

Setibanya dikediaman kim...

Yunho langsung menggebrak pintu dengan tak sabar lalu naik kelantai kamar jaejoong.

Cklekk...

Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat kondisi jaejoong yang terlihat kesakitkan, air matanya mengalir diwajah pucatnya dengan kedua tangan yang mencengkram jantungnya.

"..joongie..." namun jaejoong sama sekali tak melihatnya, dia terus meronta saat dokter han - dokter pribadi keluarga kim itu memasangkan berbagai alat medis ditubuhnya.

Junsu menangis meraung melihat kondisi hyungnya itu, kalau bisa dia ingin menggantikan posisi hyungnya itu atau sekedar membagi rasa sakit itu dengannya.

"..uhh... nghh... hhh..." nafas jaejoong tak teratur, lalu semakin lama nafas itu semakin melemah, air mata jaejoong mengalir tanpa suara.

.

.

.

Yunho mencengkram kerah dokter han kuat, matanya memerah menahan amarah yang ada sementara junsu yang tak hentinya menangis.

"YA! AKU TAK BUTUH PENJELASANMU, KATAKAN KALAU SEMUANYA BOHONG, JOONGIE AKAN BERTAHAN!" teriak yunho emosi, dokter han terdiam.

"..tenangkan dirimu yun, dan sebaiknya... kau pergunakan sisa enam bulan ini dengan sebaik mungkin..." mata yunho membulat sempurna, cengkraman tangannya semakin kuat.

"ENAM BULAN? SIAPA KAU? KAU BUKAN TUHAN YANG MENENTUKAN SEGALANYA, JOONGIE AKAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA... dia akan baik-baik saja..." teriakan yunho mulai melemah, dia melepaskan cengkraman lengannya dikerah dokter han lalu terisak begitu saja, dokter han menepuk bahu yunho.

"..maafkan kami, kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuknya..."

"tak adil... ini benar-benar tak adil..." isak yunho menahan tangisnya, junsu mencengkram dadanya sakit mendengar kenyataan itu, hanya enam bulan waktu yang tersisa.

.

.

.

Enam jam berlalu namun jaejoong tak kunjung membuka matanya, yunho duduk diatas tempat tidur disamping jaejoong, dia mengapit tangan jaejoong lembut untuk menyalurkan kehangatannya.

"..nghh..." yunho merasa ada pergerakan kecil ditangannya, perlahan namun pasti mata bulat itu mulai menunjukan sinarnya.

"..yunnie..." panggilnya lemah begitu sosok yunho lah yang pertama ditangkap indera penglihatannya, yunho memaksakan sebuah senyuman untuknya.

"kau tahu? aku bermimpi..." ucapnya lemah pada sosok yunho, kali ini matanya menatap dalam namun teduh pada yunho.

"..disana aku melihat diriku memakai tuxedo putih yang sangat cantik... kau tahu yunnie? kita menikah... aku sangat bahagia" senyum jaejoong lemah, tak hanya senyumannya namun suaranya pun terdengar sangat lemah.

"..aku juga senang, kau tahu? aku melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki yang tampan... dia mirip denganmu..." tambahnya tak kalah lemah, yunho mati-matian menahan isak tangisnya.

"arraseo, kita akan menikah dan memiliki banyak anak..." suara yunho nampak bergetar, jaejoong tersenyum lemah padanya.

"yaksok?" lemahnya pada yunho, yunho tersenyum disela nafasnya yang tercekat.

"nde, aku berjanji..."

"gomawo..." senyum jaejoong padanya, yunho tersenyum kemudian mencium kening jaejoong lembut, 6 bulan waktu yang tersisa... yunho tersenyum pilu.

.

.

.

Baik mr & mrs kim maupun mr & mrs jung terlihat sangat **shock** saat mendengar kabar atau kenyataan mengenai jaejoong.

Mrs kim terisak dan bahkan sampai pingsan saat mendengar sisa umur jaejoong yang teramat singkat itu. Saat itu keduanya langsung mengambil penerbangan pagi-pagi sekali menuju seoul setelah sebelumnya mengurus bisnisnya diamerika.

"..su-ie..." mrs kim langsung menghampiri junsu yang baru saja keluar kamar jaejoong, junsu tersenyum kecil saat melihat kedatangan kedua orangtuanya itu.

Baik junsu maupun jaejoong tak pernah keberatan atau marah dengan kesibukan mr & mrs kim karena kedua orangtuanya itu selalu menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar menanyakan kabar mereka disela kesibukan itu.

Tapi belum saja junsu menjawab, pintu kamar jaejoong kembali terbuka dan menampakan sosok jaejoong disana dengan yunho yang menahan pinggangnya disampingnya.

"..umma... appa..." senyum jaejoong senang, mr & mrs kim langsung menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat, mrs kim tak bisa menahan isak tangisnya.

"..umma **gwenchana**..." jaejoong menepuk pelan punggung ummanya itu, mrs kim menghapus air matanya lalu tersenyum hangat pada putra sulungnya itu.

"..kka, kita mengobrol diruang keluarga saja..." seru mr kim menyadarkan semuanya, jaejoong mengangguk mengerti lalu dengan dibantu sang umma dia berjalan menuju ruang keluarga mereka dengan yunho yang terlihat mengobrol dengan calon mertuanya itu - mr kim sementara junsu mengikuti umma dan hyungnya sambil sesekali membuat lelucon tak jelas.

"..kabar baik joongie, mulai sekarang kau akan sering melihat kami dirumah" senyum mrs kim padanya, jaejoong terlihat senang.

"jinja? joongie sangat senang umma, iyakan su?" tanyanya meminta persetujuan junsu, junsu mengangguk semangat.

"tentu saja, kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih sering lagi"

Mereka terus mengobrol, jaejoong sesekali terkekeh kecil melihat junsu yang selalu berbuat kekonyolan dengan kepolosannya itu, tapi dibalik itu... jaejoong tahu kalau orang-orang disekitarnya itu tengah berusaha menghiburnya, atau mungkin... tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu, jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil.

Memang tak ada yang mengatakan atau membahas tentang sisa enam bulan itu, mereka masih percaya pada **keajaiban** dan akan terus menunggu **keajaiban** itu.

.

.

.

Malam itu jaejoong tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya dipelukan yunho disofa ruang keluarga mereka, hal itu membuat jaejoong sangat tenang dan nyaman.

"..yunnie..." panggilnya pelan, yunho membelai rambut jaejoong sayang.

"..wae chagi?" tanya yunho setelah mencium puncak kepala jaejoong.

"kau sudah berjanji akan mengajakku keluar..." tanyanya pada yunho, yunho terdiam sesaat, apa yang harus dikatakannya... dia tak yakin untuk membawa jaejoong keluar terlebih ditengah kondisinya sekarang.

"..kau... berbohong?" lirihnya sambil menggigir bibir cherrynya kecil.

"kau ingin kita pergi kemana?" perkataan itu meluncur begitu saja dimulut yunho, jaejoong mendongkakkan wajahnya menatap mata musang yunho.

"jinja? ..sungai han, junsu bilang tempatnya sangat indah... aku ingin kesana" yunho hanya tersenyum kecil sambil balas menatap mata bulat jaejoong.

"..lusa... aku akan mengajakmu kesana, bersiaplah..." senyum yunho padanya, jaejoong balas tersenyum manis pada namja tampannya itu.

Namun jaejoong langsung terdiam saat wajah yunho semakin mendekat padanya dan semakin mengeliminasi jarak mereka, dia memejamkan matanya saat bibir tebal yunho menyentuh bibirnya dan melumatnya perlahan.

Jaejoong membalas lumatan bibir yunho, dia menghisap bibir bawah yunho sementara yunho mengulum bibir atas jaejoong lembut.

Keduanya masih berciuman, dan tanpa sengaja mrs kim datang menghampiri mereka dan melihat bibir keduanya yang masih saling memagut lembut.

Mata mrs kim berkaca-kaca, dia tahu bagaimana jaejoong mencintai yunho dan yunho yang juga memberikan cintanya pada putra sulungnya itu.

'..kalian akan bahagia, sayang...' batinnya pilu.

.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu jaejoong akhirnya tiba, namun... sepertinya Tuhan berkehendak lain, hari itu jaejoong tiba-tiba kembali drop, dia merasakan sesak dijantungnya. Dia terbaring ditempat tidurnya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"..**gwenchana**, kita bisa pergi lain waktu..." ucap yunho menenangkan jaejoong yang tengah menangis itu, mrs kim dan junsu hanya terdiam merasakan kesedihannya.

"k-kapan? bukankah... bukankah waktuku sudah tak akan lama?" tangis jaejoong pecah, baik yunho maupun mrs kim dan junsu langsung membulatkan matanya.

"**aniya**, siapa yang mengatakannya? semuanya akan baik-baik saja, joongie akan sembuh" yunho menghapus air mata jaejoong namun namja cantik itu masih terisak.

"..ahjumma, su... bisakah tinggalkan kami?" ucap yunho sesopan mungkin, mrs kim dan junsu mengangguk mengerti lalu meninggalkan yunjae dikamar jaejoong itu.

Tanpa banyak kata, yunho langsung naik keatas tempat tidur jaejoong lalu membawa namja cantik itu kedalam pelukannya, jaejoong terisak dipelukan yunho.

"..yunnie... hikss... sakit... sakit sekali" tangis jaejoong padanya, yunho memejamkan matanya lalu membelai punggung jaejoong yang berbaring dipelukannya.

"..arraseo, ..**bertahanlah**..." ucapnya dengan susah payah, yunho tak ingin jaejoong terus merasakan sakit itu.

Tapi...

Bukankah jika jaejoong tak merasakan sakit lagi, itu artinya jaejoong yang meninggalkannya kealam yang berbeda dengannya, meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya.

"..sakit... hikss..." jaejoong kembali mencengkram jantungnya, yunho mengangkat tangannya lalu menggenggam tangan jaejoong yang tengah mencengkram jantungnya itu.

Wajah jaejoong semakin memucat, yunho juga merasa kalau semakin lama berat badan jaejoong turun, tubuhnya semakin kurus dengan wajahnya yang terlihat semakin tirus.

'..**bertahanlah**, kumohon...' tangis yunho dalam hatinya, dia memeluk jaejoong erat supaya jaejoong melupakan rasa sakitnya itu.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu...

.

Malam itu, keluarga jung tengah berkumpul dikediaman mewah keluarga kim. Mereka datang untuk menjenguk calon menantu mereka, tentu saja siapa lagi kalau bukan jaejoong.

"..gomawo ahjumma..." senyum jaejoong saat mrs jung memakaikannya sebuah syal tebal berwarna putih kelehernya.

Malam itu terasa begitu spesial, jaejoong terlihat lebih ceria karena malam itu juga yunho akan membawanya ke sungai han, tak penting seberapa lama mereka berada ditempat itu tapi yang jelas jaejoong ingin menikmati kebersamaannya dengan yunho ditempat itu.

'..seperti sepasang kekasih yang normal, aku ingin berkencan dengan yunnie...'

Mr kim hanya menggeleng melihat keceriaan jaejoong saat itu, jika ditanya... dialah yang paling menentang jaejoong keluar rumah tapi saat itu... dia dengan mudahnya mengizinkan yunho membawa putra sulungnya itu keluar.

"..kalian hati-hati ne? dan ingat... jangan terlalu larut..." mrs kim berucap, yunho mengangguk mengerti sementara jaejoong tersenyum kecil.

"hyung, kau bahagia? akhirnya yunho hyung mengajakmu berkencan juga" goda junsu pada hyungnya itu, jaejoong terkekeh kecil.

"..nde, yunnie memang yang terbaik..." jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya dilengan yunho yang memang tengah duduk disampingnya itu.

"arra, kka... kita pergi sekarang, jangan sampai kita kemalaman..." ucap yunho padanya, jaejoong tersenyum manis, bahkan senyuman yang sangat manis yang pernah dilihat yunho maupun anggota keluarga lainnya.

Yunho menggandeng tangan jaejoong, mr & mrs kim lalu mr & mrs jung serta junsu mengantar mereka sampai pintu depan, saat sudah sampai didepan mobil yunho... jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menghadap keluarganya itu.

"..gomawo, jeongmal gomawoyo... joongie merasa sangat beruntung lahir dan tumbuh dikeluarga ini, umma... appa... joongie menyayangi kalian, su-ie juga... dan... jung ahjussi ahjumma... joongie benar-benar menyayangi kalian..."

"..." semuanya terdiam, jaejoong tersenyum pada keluarganya itu.

"..joongie menyayangi kalian, **saranghae**..." gumamnya pelan.

"hyung... apa yang kau katakan, kau bicara seolah kau akan pergi jauh..." junsu merasa tampak sedih, jaejoong tersenyum kecil.

"..su-ie, jangan nakal ne? jangan menyusahkan umma atau appa lagi... dan..." jaejoong menggantungkan kalimatnya, dia menatap satu persatu wajah orang yang disayanginya itu kecuali yunho yang memang ada dibelakangnya.

"..jika joongie memang pergi, satu permohonan joongie... jangan bersedih apalagi menangisi joongie... joongie akan sangat sedih jika itu terjadi, joongie tak suka jika melihat orang-orang yang joongie sayang menangis karena joongie..."

"..."

"..jangan bersedih ataupun menangis..." ulangnya lagi, kali ini dengan nada lirih.

Yunho yang memang berada tepat dibelakangnya langsung menarik jaejoong kedalam pelukannya hingga punggung jaejoong menempel didadanya.

"..kumohon, jangan katakan apapun lagi..." nada suara yunho terdengar lirih.

"..kau membuatku sedih..." tambahnya lagi, jaejoong tertunduk sementara kelima orang yang melihat dirinya dan yunho itu hanya diam dengan berbagai perasaan yang ada.

Jaejoong kemudian menatap pada lima orang yang ada dihadapannya itu, mr & mrs kim dan mr & mrs jung serta junsu dengan senyum kecilnya, senyuman yang terlihat sangat manis namun juga miris, dia menatap sedih pada semuanya.

"..joongie pergi, **annyeong**..." bisiknya pelan.

.

.

Mr & mrs kim dan mr & mrs jung serta junsu menatap hampa kedepan, melihat mobil yunho yang semakin lama semakin jauh dan tak terlihat.

Perasaan mereka sungguh tak menentu, dan tanpa sadar air mata mulai membasahi pipi mereka... disana ada perasaan takut namun lega bercampur jadi satu.

.

.

.

Sesampainya disungai han...

.

Jaejoong mengeratkan mantel tebal ditubuhnya, dia tak mengira kalau udara malam itu akan benar-benar sedingin itu... namun rasa dingin itu diacuhkannya karena rasa bahagia yang terlanjur menyelimutinya.

"..boo, kita pulang saja nde?" ucap yunho yang melihat jaejoong yang kedinginan, jaejoong menatap pada yunho lalu menggeleng pelan.

"aniya... kita baru saja sampai yun..." jaejoong memaksakan senyumannya.

"baiklah, sini..." yunho menarik jaejoong lalu memeluk pinggang ramping namja cantik itu, namja yang masih saja terlihat sangat cantik ditengah wajah pucatnya yang tirus.

Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu yunho, kedua tangannya digenggam hangat oleh tangan yunho yang memakai sarung tangan yang sama dengannya.

"..yunnie..." panggilnya tiba-tiba.

"hmmm..." yunho hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman saja, jaejoong tersenyum kecil.

"jika aku benar-benar **pergi**, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"**menyusulmu**" singkat, namun jaejoong langsung membeku ditempatnya, tapi tak lama dia kembali menyamankan kepalanya dibahu yunho.

"..begitu ya... tapi, jika aku melarangnya bagaimana? kau tidak boleh menyusulku, aku ingin... kau hidup dengan bahagia... berjanjilah kau akan hidup bahagia"

"**shirro**..."

"yunh..."

"bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bahagia tanpamu, lupakanlah... kau tak akan kemana-mana"

Sesaat suasana tiba-tiba menghening, mereka sama-sama terdiam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, yunho mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang jaejoong.

"..boo..." panggilnya menyadarkannya.

"ne..." pelan jaejoong.

"..boleh aku menciummu..." jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap lekat pada yunho sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

Perlahan yunho kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada jaejoong, jaejoong kembali memejamkan matanya menyambut bibir hangat yunho.

Chu~

Bibir mereka kembali bertemu, yunho mencium lembut bibir jaejoong... sangat lembut seakan takut kehilangan.

Yunho memagut bibir atas dan bawah jaejoong secara bergantian, jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya menghangat dengan debaran jantung yang sangat nyaman ditubuhnya, dia membalas pagutan bibir yunho tak kalah lembut.

Lima menit berlalu, namun tak nampak mereka akan melepaskan pagutan itu... hanya melepaskan sesaat kemudian kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu dan saling memagut.

Keduanya terhanyut, namun...

Tess...

Setetes cairan bening menetes dimata jaejoong, dia tak ingin meninggalkan kehangatan itu, meninggalkan yunho - sosok yang selalu ada untuknya.

Yunho memagut bibir jaejoong dalam, dia sadar kalau jaejoong kini menangis... ditekannya bibir jaejoong lembut, jaejoong membalasnya tak kalah lembut, sebuah ciuman tanpa nafsu.

"..hikss..." jaejoong tak dapat membendung air matanya, yunho melepaskan pagutan bibirnya... diangkatnya wajah jaejoong hingga menatap padanya.

"..uljimma..." diusapnya air mata jaejoong dengan perlahan, dia menatap sayu pada jaejoong.

"..uljimma, boo..." ulangnya lagi dengan mati-matian menahan isak tangisnya, yunho tak ingin melihat jaejoong yang semakin sedih karena air matanya.

"..yunnie... yun- unghh... hhh..." jaejoong tiba-tiba mencengkram jantungnya kuat, yunho melebarkan matanya terkejut, dia berniat menggendong tubuh jaejoong, namun...

"..a-aniya... **gwen..chanayo**... yunn-ie... boo inginhh... disini..." tahan jaejoong saat yunho akan menggendongnya, yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"..**gwenchana**... hhh..." jaejoong masih memaksakan senyumnya disela rasa sakit yang terus menggrogoti jantungnya.

"..boo..." setetes air mata jatuh dipelupuk mata yunho, dia tak sanggup untuk menahannya lagi, jaejoong tersenyum kecil ditengah rasa sakitanya.

"..**nan... gwen..chanayo**... yunnie..." setetes air mata ikut membasahi pipi jaejoong, tapi dengan perlahan tangannya terulur untuk memeluk tubuh yunhonya, yunho lalu terisak sambil membenamkan wajahnya diperpotongan bahu kurus jaejoong.

"..yunnie..." sesaat jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya, ditatapnya mata yunho yang sudah basah dengan air mata dan tanpa banyak kata lagi jaejoong mulai menyandarkan kepalanya kembali dibahu yunho.

"..boo **lelah**..." ucapnya sangat pelan... yunho tersenyum perih, lalu menggenggam tangan kanan jaejoong lembut.

"..**tidurlah**..." ucap yunho akhirnya.

"yunnie..."

"nde..."

"**saranghae**..." ucapnya pelan, sangat pelan...

"**nado** **saranghae** nae boojae..."

"..."

"boo... boojae... kau sudah **tidur**... boojae" suara yunho mulai bergetar.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari jaejoong, yunho merasakan tangan jaejoong yang mulai melemah dan terlepas dari genggaman tangannya.

"kau sudah **tidur** boo... aku akan menceritakan sebuah kisah untukmu... disebuah negeri, negeri tersebut bernama **cassie land**... hiduplah seorang putri yang cantik, bahkan kecantikannya mengalahkan semua putri yang ada... tapi sayanganya, ia menderita **penyakit** sejak lahir, tapi putri itu tak pernah mengeluh dengan rasa sakitnya... hingga pada suatu hari... seorang pangeran datang, mereka jatuh cinta hingga akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih, namun sesuatu terjadi, dokter istana tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau umur sang putri tidak akan bertahan lama... **6 bulan**, itulah waktu yang tersisa untuk mereka... sang pangeran mencoba untuk tetap tegar dihadapan putri, namun... setiap malam, diam-diam pangeran itu menangis... dia menangis... menangisi sang putri..." setetes air mata menetes dipipi yunho.

"..tapi pangeran itu tidak pernah menunjukannya dan terus menemani sang putri, sampai sang putri menghembuskan **nafas terakhir**nya, dipelukan sang pangeran..."

Air mata mulai membanjiri pipi yunho, tatapannya lurus... dia terisak.

'saranghae... jeongmal saranghae **joongie**-ah...'

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

Author jualan tissue hehe ngertikan kata '**tidur**' yang dimaksud :) oke, **review** ya...

(suka **FF Yunjae Yaoi** ku atau **FF Yunjae GS** punya ku?)

Kamsahamnida.

.

***Nan gwenchanayo **= **I'm Fine **=** Aku baik-baik saja**


End file.
